Me, You, And The School
by Asterhill
Summary: Yoshii was growing tired of constantly getting beaten up, yelled at, and such, so he ends up getting closer to Kubo than intended.
1. Me, You, And The School

"Shouko, let go of me!"

"Never."

"Don't take a picture of me! I haven't gone on my diet yet..."

"Jokes on you, I don't gain weight. However, my boobs don't gain any mass either..."

"What the hell? I'm a guy, remember?"

It was the same thing everyday. Even though this class of mine was crazy, it didn't make up for the fact that it can be a broken record sometimes. Today was no different. I would say something, but from experience, I know that there's at least a 90% chance that I'll die, so why bother?

"Oi, Akihisa, you're more quiet than usual. You okay?" Minami asked.

"I'm fine. Just... thinking. That's all..." I responded quietly.

"Oh, so you're thinking about my naked body huh?!" Before I could respond, she started to twist my arms. I would say it was painful, but this was the sort of thing that happened on an almost-daily basis. I only screamed because if I didn't, she would most likely twist it even more until the bones in my arm were dust. "You dirty pervert!" I knew it would happen eventually...

After that nonsense, I rubbed my arm so that the unpleasant feeling would stop. It was not stopping anytime soon. I looked to my left and saw Kouta's collapsed body in a pool of blood and Himeji being flustered as usual. I feel bad for the poor guy. I'm suprised he hasn't died of blood loss yet. I looked to my right and saw Yuji being tied up by his future wife, Shouko. I would help, but it's just his problem, not mine. I also saw a guy confessing his love to Hideyoshi. That same guy will probably be executed by the FFF.

I walked out of the doorway and into the halls. I was pretty much used to the chaos, but peace and quiet once in a while was nice. I passed everyone until I found a quiet spot in the hallway to just sit down and relax. There was only me and my thoughts for once.

After a few minutes of thinking, I heard a voice arose.

"Oh, I didn't think I'd see you here, Yoshii." From the corner of my eye, I saw who's voice it was. It was Kubo's. I felt his refined and sophisticated aura around him. I assume it's because he's in Class A.

"Me neither! How are you?" I replied happily. Thankfully, he was one of the only people who didn't try to hurt me in any way everyday. It was a shame that I'm not in the same class as him since he's always nice to me.

"Good..." His face turned into a light shade of pink and his eyes averted away. "Why are you here? You're always in Class F with your friends."

"Yeah, but it's dysfunctional as always. I just thought a little bit of silence would be refreshing." I gave him a warm smile. He turned his head away and bluched even more. I never got why people did that, but they did that and I just have to accept it. "Besides, there's always a high chance of death there."

"That's horrible!"

"It's not that bad once you get used to it." Kubo gave me a look of utmost concern. His eyes were filled to the brim with worry. "Anyway, why are you here?" He jumped a little.

"Oh, um, n-no reason in particular. Um, may I sit next to you?" I nodded in response. He sat down next to me almost immediately.

"Sorry, but is it okay if I vent out some of my thoughts?" He nodded enthusiastically. "Thank you. Um... Well, I like my friends and all, but two of them are especially violent with me. I had romantic feelings for them, but the physical pain they inflicted made my feelings kind of fade away, and when I finally realized they were in love with me, feelings faded at a faster rate. I found out why they've hit me and punished me. It was because they were jealous of other people who had my affection or wanted me despite the fact that I belonged to nobody." I sighed. There was a long pause.

"You're really strong to go through that kind of torture and too nice that you'd still consider them as friends." What he said suprised me. I was expecting a speech about growing a backbone or being told that I was weak. He smiled at me as if he were trying to comfort me, and I must admit, it was working. "If I were in your shoes, I'd probably transfer immediately." He made a low chuckle. "I'm happy you got to tell me this."

"Hey, I should be thanking you for listening to me ramble."

We ended up having to go back to class later, but I had a great time and I think he enjoyed it as well.


	2. Books, Games, And Exorcisms

Today, I met up with Kubo at the same place as yesterday. He seemed a bit more cheerful than usual which is kind of conforting.

"So I heard about this FFF cult and I would like to know about it."

...

What?

...

After an eternity, I decided that the best route was to answer honestly.

"It's like a group of people who have no love life."

...

"Oh..." There's an awful lot of awkward pauses so I ended up changing the subject.

"Um, do you play video games?"

"Well, I have before, but due to the constant studying to stay at my peak, I've stopped. Instead, I read books when I'm free. You should, too." He dug around in his bag and pulled out a hardcover book that was about as thick as my thumb. The cover was a dark red reminding me of the color of my blood.

"Um, it's okay! You don't have to give me anything." I have to admit, I don't want to read a book that thick unless it's a manga.

"But I insist! It's a fantasy novel. I think you'd like it. Think of it as an rpg without the interactivity." There's no way of getting out of here is there?

"If you're going to give me something, then at least let me giv you something in return." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my PSVita. "I'll let you borrow my game in return for your book, okay?" I'm not sure what I'm doing, but I'll feel bad if I don't do something to make us even. Besides, he's missing out on the fun.

"R-really? Yoshii, y-you're much too kind. Thank you." He grabbed the console quickly and shoved it deep into his bag. I took the book from him and plopped it in my bag where the textbooks won't crush it.

"No need to thank me."

After another awkward conversation about the FFF, we said bye to each other and went back to our classes. Of course, chaos was breaking loose throughout.

"Aki, where the hell were you?!" Minami shouted. I swear, it was so loud, Kubo probably heard it in Class A.

"I was just talking to Kubo." Gladly enough, she didn't murder me. Thank god Kubo isn't a girl...

I sat down on a pillow (a.k.a poor excuse of a chair). Doing anything else was suicide, so I thought why not start on the book. Kubo recommended it, so why not? I flipped to the first page and skimmed it. Instantly, I was hooked.

It was until chapter three when I noticed something different about the class. My friends stood around me forming a circle.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to Aki?!" Minami yelled. Her hands were clenched in a fist as if she were ready to grind me into dust.

"Perhaps it's one of Class A's spies posing as Akihisa." Kouta added.

"If so, what would they want from us?" Yuji responded immediately.

"Maybe he's possessed..." Hideyoshi retorted.

"Possessed? Oh my god! Whoever you are, let me speak to Akihisa!" Himeji replied. I shrugged and continued to read. This was getting weird. Before I could progress through the story, some students tied me up and placed my body on a magic circle that was probably drawn with washable markers. I can slightly tell by recognizing the neon orange it was colored with. Then, they started chanting...

"Leave this body at once. Show us your true form, Spirit of The School. Let us bring salvation to your so that you may go to the afterworld!"

I struggled the best I could, but to no avail. I bet Kubo is probably thinking "Why am I hearing a faint choir of students trying to do an exorcism?"


	3. Festivals, Minigames, And Death

"All right, students! Today is the start of a festival that'll take course for two weeks." The Iron Man belllowed from the front of the room. "You idiots better behave yourselves." This is bad news for me because:

1\. Your avatar change appearances.

2\. There's most likely going to be a war.

3\. I'm probably going to cross-dress.

4\. The TokoNatsu Duo will probably sabotage us one way or another.

Apperently, it's like a carnival where you play minigames raise your score to win tickets and get prizes by trading those tickets. Thankfully, there will be no remedial classes during this event since you can recharge by playing said minigames to raise your score. Each minigame raises your score in a different subject. The prizes are ridiculous. You have the classic plushies and novelty items, but you can also get a flip phone, a french maid costume, and even a vibrating kokeshi doll (WHY IS THIS EVEN ALLOWED TO BE GIVEN TO US?), but this isn't even scratching the surface! There is so much more weird stuff in there that I'd probably die by the excruciating pain in my torso right now.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE IMAGINING ME IN THAT MAID OUTFIT!" Ah, so it was Minami Who jabbed me in the rib. I couldn't feel my body. The little consciousness I had left fleeted and I was knocked out.

I woke up to the sound of Himeji scolding me.

"It's not good to think such dirty thoughts." For all I know, both of them could be hypocrites. Everyone has hormones, but saying that would probably kill me. I've done this before and it did not end well.

"Yuji..." Shouko said quietly.

"Shouko! When- How- W-Wha...?" Yuji's reaction was hilarious.

"Once I get the french maid outfit, you'll have no choice but to wear it

"Shouldn't a girl wear it instead?"

"Don't worry, Yuji. You'd look good in it."

"That's not the problem!" Then, Yuji recieved a love-shock from Shouko's affectionate tazer.

At that moment, I sprinted out the door before Himeji and Minami could mention anything about me cross dressing. Yeah, I guess I look hot as a girl, but it clashes with my dignity as a guy. Huh, I guess this is the trouble Hideyoshi has to deal with everyday...

After a few minutes of endless running, I stopped to take a long break. I couldn't stop panting, but I think I'm sa-

"Akisa, where do you think you're going?" I felt a hand grab tightly onto my shoulder, nails digging in. I didn't even bother turning around because I knew at that moment...

I was so dead...

They dragged my seemingly lifeless body back to class. One may think that they're dragging a corpse, but if you look closely, I've been dead from the beginning of eternity. The people who allowed me to live are only delaying my arrival to Hell.

A good five minutes of cramming feathers in my face later, I finally woke up. It wasn't pleasant.

"Don't you run away from us! You've barely talked to us the pass few days!" Minami yelled.

"Are you seeing another girl in a different class?" Himeji cried. I tried my best to shush her before the FFF awaken from their lonely and utterly pathetic slumber. I couldn't tell them the real reason or else they'll actually use it against me.

"I-I was going to, uh, go play some games to get some prizes and such..." They believed the lie. I laughed nervously as I strolled out the door once more. Yeah, I should play one of them at least so that they don't raise suspicion. It's one death wish to lie to them, but it's another to lie stupidly. I am an idiot, but I'm an experienced idiot.

The minigame I chose was a simple maze puzzle that requires someone to go with a partner. One person goes through the maze while another has a map of where their partner is and buttons to press so that gates will open and close. However, it's harder than it sounds. When a gate opens, it also means a gate closed. Although, it's a matter of trial and error before you and your partner succeeds and gain the reward. Besides, the partners get earpieces so that they can tell each other which way to go.

"Are you interested in this puzzle, too?" Oh my god, Kubo's here! I won't die prematurely! YAY!

"Kubo! I didn't think you'd be here. Man, I'm lucky..." His face flushed and his voice became kind of shaky.

"Y-you, too. Um, I enjoyed the game you gave me. I didn't think you'd be interested in murder mysteries. I should rethink my recommendations for you..."

"I really enjoyed the book you gave me. I'm actually almost done with it." He stared at me for a while. "So, you wanna partner up? I'm only doing this to raise my score." Suddenly, his face lit up.

"Of course, I'd be happy to."

"Alright! I'll go through the maze while you give me directions." He nodded in agreement. I walked through the door and into the maze. In front of me was a sealed door. "Ready?" He nodded once more. He hesitantly pushed the button. The door behind me closed while the one in front opened.


	4. Walls, Mazes, And Directions

(A/N: Bad chapter is bad. It's really repetitive. I'm just not feeling it in this one. I only had fun at the end...)

I watched my beloved Yoshii walk through the doorway fearlessly. He's not afraid at the possibility of being trapped there forever, but it's probably because it never occurred to him. I pushed the button to start and saw the door behind him shut. Before it was fully closed, I took one last glance at Yoshii's face. He truly was a beautiful sight to see, especially right now. I put the given earpiece from one of the chaperones handling the game in my ear. I assume Yoshii is given one once he's in.

The monitor infront of me flashed on. There I saw a map of the maze. From what I can tell, the colors of the wall correspond with the color of the button. The button would open/close whatever color wall the button was. The white walls had no door. The marking of where Yoshii was was a black triangle. I think the point shows where he's facing. However, there was something odd. The end wasn't near the beginning.

"Hey, can you hear me?" I heard from the earpiece. The voice was slightly distorted, but I could recognize it as Yoshii. "Which way do I go?"

"Oh, um, you have to go left first." I pushed the orange button firmly. I saw his marking turn and go through the way that I opened. "Okay, you'll have to go straight now." I pushed the blue one and watched him go through. The process was mostly the same sort of thing until he reached the end of the maze.

"Kubo, I'm at a checkpoint and I can barely see where the walls are!" Instantly, the monitor flashes to another map. It still has the colored walls, but the white walls were replaced with black ones. "There's no lights in here! I don't know where the hell I am!"

"Okay, try to calm down. I'm opening the door to your right." I pounded the red button and the door opened. I heard a metalic clang and a cry from the other end. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, just slightly startled by the door swinging open. It's just kinda unerving to hear it in a place this dark."

"S-sorry..."

After it was completed, the monitor flashed up one more map.

"Okay, final checkpoint. After this last one, we'll win!" Hearing Yoshii's high pitched and adorable voice made me feel my chest grow warm and tingly, but one look at the map made my heart sink. There were many white wall. Not only that, bright colors filled the screen, and there was a lot. By the time we're done, I might go colorblind. There were too many walls to comprehend what way to take. Some parts had a box of the same color. "Okay, open the door!" In front of Yoshii was a pirple wall, so I eagerly pushed the purple button.

However, a skull symbol appeared on the map and an arrow ponting to it said "Don't let it reach yout partner or it's game over." What did it mean by 'Game Over'?! It spawned in a room isolated by three white walls and one purple wall. The purple wall opended and both Yoshii and whatever the skull meant was released into the maze.

"Um, I hear something whispering and I have no idea where it's coming from. Kubo, please tell me it's from you." He whimpered.

"Y-Yoshii, something in there has been released. I don't know what it is, but it is probably dangerous."

"What do you mean you released something?!" I yelled into my mic. I don't know what he's talking about, but it's freaking me out.

As I was continuing to obey the directions told, then I saw what Kubo released.

"Get away from it!" was what I heard before I could make out what was after me.

"Akihisa, it's me, Himeji! I made snacks for you!"

...

I ran as fast as my tired legs could take. I'm not going to die today. I'm not going to die today. I don't want to die yet! I dashed through every open door while not fully aware of what Kubo had to say.

"Don't go so fast! Listen to me! Hold still! I need to plan which way to go next!" Kubo shouted from the other end, but I simply couldn't. It's Himeji's cooking. What is scarier than instant death?

I ran aimlessly untill I actually reached the end. It took longer than expected, but it IS my fault for making it harder on myself. I could've did whatever Kubo said, but the good thing is that I made it under fifteen minutes. It's not the best score, but at least we got 130 tickets out of it which means I can get all the plastic lizards I want (insert yay of sarcasm here). Before I collapsed from the lack of breath, Kubo caught me and helped me up.

"From how you reacted, I can only imagine how traumatizing that was for you. What was chasing after you?" Kubo asked.

"Let's just say it was a matter of life or death..."

"Are you saying you could've died?!"

"We established this; death and pain is a normal and daily occurrence in my life."


End file.
